callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holographic Sight
The Holographic Sight is an attachment that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The holographic sight is first introduced to the player in "The Bog". It is available in USMC single-player mission on the M4A1 Carbine Grenadier variant. This weapon only appears in The Bog, "War Pig", and "Shock and Awe". It is also possible to obtain this weapon from "Game Over". It is dropped by an SAS operative who dies shortly after a car explodes on the destroyed bridge. It is different from the Red Dot Sight in that it has a higher zoom, but it limits the player's peripheral vision; it can be compared to the ACOG in this respect. Image:m4eo_4.png|The Holographic sight on the "Grenadier" variant of the M4A1 Image:CoD4MWEOTechAim.png|Aiming down the EOTech in Call of Duty 4 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The holographic sight appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as one of the two optical sights available in game, the other being the default, nondetachable sniper scope. It looks just like the holographic sight on the console versions, and even more similar, is only available in single player. However, it is always found attached to the M16, which is found on all USMC missions, extending its appearance, and making it more useful to the player. File:M16A4_Holographic_MWDS.jpg|The Holographic Sight on the M16 on the DS version of Call of Duty 4 Image:M16A4_Holographic_Sight_MWDS.jpg|Aiming down the holographic sight on the DS version Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Holographic Sight is now an attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer and is awarded for getting 60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight for primary weapons, 100 kills with Machine Pistols, and 250 kills with Shotguns (without the Red Dot Sight prerequisite). Unlike the Call of Duty 4 version, the optic's relative size and reticule on the screen is smaller and the player's peripheral vision is far greater than before. Many people don't notice a difference in functionality between the Red Dot Sight and the Holographic Sights. Unlike the RDS, the reticule in the middle doesn't sway when turning. Some people find it easier to see their target and quickly find the reticule due to the semi-opaque "cut-out" crosshair which is a small circle with a larger circle around it. Others find that the larger sight actually obscures the target making it hard to aim precisely and acquire targets at range. As compared to a real Holographic Sight, the larger circle in the game is much closer to the smaller circle, which is why the larger one obscures the target so much. It has a thicker frame than the Red Dot Sight, again reducing visibility. The preference between this sight and Red Dot Sight depends on whether you need long range pinpoint accuracy and have time for the sway to settle or whether you will be firing on the move. It is also important to note that on the sunny maps (such as Afghan), the Holographic sight will sometimes appear to glare, making far shots difficult, especially against snipers who are difficult to see. The base damage for the FAL is increased from 55-35 to 55-40 when Holographic Sight attached, or any Bling variation that includes the Holographic Sight, allowing a 2-shot kill with Stopping Power at all ranges. The M16A4 also has reduced recoil when the Holographic Sight is attached. UMP45 Holographic 6.JPG|The UMP45 with a Holographic Sight File:EOTECH.jpg|Aiming down a Holographic Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia *On the Wii version Call of Duty 4, the grenade launcher shares the same reticule as the Holographic Sight. *In Modern Warfare 2, Holographic sights on SMGs will have less zoom than Assault Rifles and LMGs. *When playing single player (not including Museum) when you rapidly move you will see the reticule of the holographic sight. *The Red Dot and Holographic Sights in Modern Warfare 2 have the same zoom level. *One advantage of the Holographic Sight over its Red Dot counterpart is that the Holographic sight sits higher on the weapon, so that the weapon itself blocks less of your view. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Holographic Sight has a button to enable Night Vision, however, unusable in-game. Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments Category:Multiplayer